


Those Who Deserve It

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, M/M, Needles, Possessed Sam, Realization, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation Dean had with Gadreel while they were trying to get Gadreel out of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 10 Road Trip

"Sam adores you, you know."

The statement made Dean freeze and Crowley hesitate sticking the first needle in Sam's temple.

Sam's face twisted into a smug smirk. Crowley turned and raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"You want me to-"

"No." Dean grabbed the needle from the demon and moved in front of Gadreel, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

Gadreel let out a dry chuckle. "What do you think Sam is dreaming about right now?"

Dean shook his head in frustration. "Ghouls and cheerleaders, we know. It sounds to me like you're stalling. People only stall when they're scared."

Gadreel rolled his eyes to the ceiling in frustration. "Maybe I'm stalling, maybe I'm not. I'd like to think I'm doing you a favor."

"You do me a favor?! You've taken over my brother, you evil, lowlife, piece of sh-"

"I know you love him back!" Gadreel interrupted his rant. Dean could see Crowley and Castiel look at each other with surprised eyes. He could imagine the silent conversation they were having. _Did you know about this? I certainly didn't._ Dean waited for Castiel to take him aside and demand to know if Gadreel was telling the truth. He waited for Crowley to make some cruel remark. But they stayed quiet. Dean looked down in shame.

Gadreel made Sam's face twist into an evil smile. "I know that you love Sam more than anything in this world. And I know that Sam loves you just as much. Maybe even more."

Dean could almost cry tears of joy. Even if Gadreel was lying, just the chance, even the smallest, that Sam might feel the same way made his chest feel lighter. Gadreel continued.

"I told you I was doing you a favor, and I'm glad you finally know the truth, but... if you want me to leave Sam's body, do you really think Sam will last long enough to ever say I love you?"

Dean clenched his fists.

"Shut up."

"Do you think Sam will even last long enough for him to open his eyes?! Without me, you brother is nothing!"

Dean growled and thrust the needle in Crowley's hands.

"Do it! Now!"

Crowley pushed Dean away from Sam and got ready to poke the needle inside his skull.

"You'll never hug him, you'll never kiss him, you'll never make love to him! He needs-"

Crowley pushed the needle in Sam's temple.


End file.
